1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a rear fender structure of a motorcycle having a rear fender to be mounted on a seat rail.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one known example of a rear fender structure of a motorcycle, a rear fender is fixed to a vehicle body frame by fixing a base provided on a front half portion thereof to the vehicle body frame with a screw, and a cylindrical gripping portion is formed on a rear half portion thereof (for example, see Japanese Published Patent Document JP-A-8-34378).
However, the rear fender of the related art described above is required to be relatively heavy and massive in order to secure the strength and rigidity of the rear fender, because a stress concentrates on the base provided on the front half portion thereof when the gripping portion formed on the rear half portion thereof is gripped and lifted upward.
Therefore, it would be desirable to secure an improved rear fender design which would ensure good strength and rigidity of a rear fender when the rear fender is lifted upwardly, without making the rear fender massive.